The Way Love Looks
by jennimiley
Summary: How will Harry react when he meets his son for the first time? This is a one-shot story.


**The Way Love Looks**

Harry paced nervously in the hallway running his hand through his messy hair. This one act which Harry had repeated more times than he could count made his inky, black, hair even more untidy than usual. Harry sighed and resumed his pacing. He had thought killing Voldemort would have been the scariest, most unimaginable horror he would face. That was until today when Ginny sent a patronus to Harry telling him that she needed him to hurry home. The shakiness in Ginny's voice sent a chill through Harry. His normally strong headed, fiery tempered wife was the one person that Harry never associated with fear, but he had heard fear in her voice and it was laced with tears and pain. Harry had left immediately. As the minutes and hours ticked slowly away Harry thought about all that had brought him to this point.

Nine months ago, actually only six months ago Harry remembered Ginny telling him about no longer playing for the Harpies. Harry had thought Ginny was being treated unfairly because she was married to the famous Harry Potter but in actuality Ginny was pregnant. Harry remembered the swirl of emotions that had flooded through him; fear, worry, regret, guilt, and many others. But it was what Ginny had told him that brought him the most comfort when nothing else could.

_"Harry what is it?"_

_ Harry looked at Ginny "What do I do?"_

_ Ginny smiled and answered him, "You're going to be yourself. And you're going to make mistakes, and you're going to be scared and unsure. But I'm going to be all of those things with you. So, what we are going to do is this." Ginny took Harry's face into her hands once again and wiped a tear away with her thumb, "We are going to support each other when all we want to do is pull our hair out because we haven't slept in days. We are going to cry on each other's shoulders when we don't know how to make our own baby stop crying. We are going to yell at each other because we're frustrated and then we'll laugh at what we've learned. But most importantly, we are going to love this baby. You are going to give this baby everything that you never had, and everything you've always wanted, and you're going to be absolutely wonderful at it."_

_ Harry looked at Ginny long and hard, absorbing all the words she told him and then suddenly he smiled. He stood up and pulled Ginny into his arms spinning around in circles holding her to him. When he finally stopped spinning, he was out of breath, a few traces of tears still on his cheeks but he was laughing, and so was Ginny. He looked at Ginny again and kissed her, his hands tangled in her fiery red hair. Harry closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Ginny's and held her in his arms, "We're going to have a family."_

_ He felt Ginny nod and she whispered, "Yes we are."_

Harry sat down as a jumble of other memories flashed through his mind. He remembered coming home exhausted from work but thrilled at every new discovery that Ginny's pregnancy had brought, even her late night cravings for pizza with pickles and peanut butter. No matter how tired Harry would be he always took time to make sure Ginny and the baby came first. He would spend hours rubbing her swollen ankles, bringing home takeout so Ginny wouldn't have to cook, changing out hot water bottles to ease her aching back, drawing warm baths, even brushing out Ginny's hair. But Harry's favorite moments were those quiet moments before drifting off to sleep. Harry would rest his head gently on Ginny's stomach while the two of them talked about their day. His love for those moments grew tremendously after he felt the baby move for the first time. He could imagine small hands with even smaller fingers, and feet with tiny toes nudging against his face and as he talked, Ginny's fingers running softly through his hair, he could picture this same scene except there would be an actual baby in Ginny's arms.

But now, the baby was six weeks early. When Harry had made it home, Ginny was soaked in blood clutching her stomach and screaming in pain. He quickly scooped Ginny into his arms and apparated directly to St. Mungos. If any muggles had seen him, Harry hadn't cared. He would pay any fine, receive any reprimand, as long as his wife and child were safe.

After what seemed like a lifetime of hours a healer finally stepped out of Ginny's room, "Mr. Potter, your wife is asking for you."

Harry jumped to his feet and hurried past the healer and into the small room. He scanned the room taking everything in, his instincts as an Auror taking over to assess the situation. Ginny lay on the bed looking pale and tired but otherwise fine. Harry had never seen anything more beautiful than the look on Ginny's face. Her fingers were slowly tracing soft patterns on a small pink face, her hair was damp and clung to her face and neck, her eyes were a bit red and puffy, and her face still shined with sweat from the delivery.

Ginny looked up when Harry sat on the edge of the bed. He gently brushed back her hair and kissed her damp forehead. His voice was barely a whisper, "Hi."

She smiled and whispered back, "Hi."

Harry stroked her hair softly, "How are you?"

Ginny shifted and winced at the discomfort, "I'm fine, just a bit sore."

Harry's eyes crinkled in concern, "Are you sure? You were bleeding so much and I was so worried about you."

Ginny lifted a hand to Harry's cheek, "I'm fine I promise."

Harry nodded and breathed a sigh of relief, "Can I get you anything?"

Ginny shook her head and smiled, "You're here, that's all I need."

Shifting again, Ginny held out the small bundle to Harry. "Would you like to hold your son?"

Harry's eyes widened, "Son?"

Ginny gave a soft laugh, "Yes, a son."

For the first time since he entered the room, Harry really took notice of the small bundle in his wife's arms and the pink face that peeked out from the blankets. He tensed slightly as Ginny rested the small baby in his arms. But at that moment it was as if time had stopped and nothing else existed except Harry and his son. He moved the blanket and felt the softness of baby cheeks, skin so delicate and papery thin, soft baby curls that felt unlike anything else, and small fingers gripping the air. As Harry held his son he understood why Ginny looked as if she would be content to look at nothing else in the world. This small, tiny person was perfection. Every tiny wrinkle, every breath, every heartbeat, was more than Harry could have even imagined. He held the small hand in his and marveled as his son gripped his finger with five tiny fingers of his own.

Harry felt his breath caught as he processed what he was seeing. He was holding his son. This was something that he had created. This new life in his arms was a part of him and Ginny. Harry marveled at Ginny's tiny nose, he saw his own inky black hair, there was a defiant way his son held his chin that reminded him of Ginny, but his small lips and the shape of his eyes were just like Harry's. He saw equal parts of himself and Ginny in this new person and was amazed at how each part he saw of the two of them was even more perfect for his son. He had thought he knew what love was but this new version of love would drop him to his knees. He knew now how his mother could give up everything for him in the face of danger and place herself between Harry and the darkest of all evils. Harry knew without a shadow of a doubt he would give up his own life for this person that had only been alive for merely minutes. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his son.

Harry looked up as Ginny ran a thumb across his cheek. He hadn't even realized he was crying but he didn't care, "He's perfect."

Ginny smiled, "I thought so too."

Harry sniffed, "I can't believe _we_ did this, I mean how could I have been a part of something that's so innocent and right when my life has been anything but perfect?"

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, "How many times do I have to tell you that you are the most sincere and kindest person I know? You were dealt the worse hand in life and yet you managed to defeat the most evil wizard in our world. You love so deeply despite growing up with an Aunt and Uncle who showed more love to a flobberworm. No one else could have done that so I don't have any doubt that you could have been a part of creating this beautiful baby."

Harry tilted his face to look down at their baby, "I never knew I could love someone so much and barely even know them. And yet for the five minutes I've sat here I feel like I've known him my entire life. It's all so confusing because there's this lifetime of feelings and such that are here but I know that I don't know anything about him because how can you know everything about someone you've just met?"

"I know what you mean. I feel the exact same way I just didn't know how to put it in words."

Harry looked up as Ginny stifled a yawn. "You should get some rest; you've been through a lot."

As Harry moved to put the baby in the small hospital bed, Ginny grabbed his wrist, "Don't go with him just yet."

Harry watched as Ginny flushed under his gaze, "It's just, I don't want to let him go just yet. Just sit here with us, and then I promise I'll get some sleep."

Harry smiled and placed the baby in Ginny's arms and gently slid next to her in the tiny bed, careful to not pull any tubes or wires. Harry kissed Ginny's forehead as she snuggled against his chest, their baby tucked safely between the two of them.

"We should name him." Ginny's voice was soft and edged with sleepiness but she pressed on, "I mean, George took Fred for his son. Not that I would have expected less, but we can't just not name him."

Harry absentmindedly stroked Ginny's hair, "well, do you have any ideas?"

"Mmmhmmm," Ginny murmured. "His name should be just as perfect as he is. I'm thinking something strong but not too stiff."

Harry laughed, "So I guess a name like Vernon or Dudley is out of the question?"

Ginny snorted, "Absolutely not. Our son will have a name he can be proud of, a name befitting a Potter."

"Then Harry Jr. is out of the question as well. He needs a name that sounds a bit less boring than mine."

Ginny stifled another yawn, "I happen to think Harry Potter is a brilliant name. But you're right it is a bit boring."

Harry laughed, "So what were you thinking for our son? Now remember, you've just dismissed all of my suggestions and wounded my pride by admitting how boring my name really is. I'm expecting to be amazed by your choice of name."

Ginny fingered her son's soft curls then traced her fingers softly down his cheek. Her voice was barely more than a whisper when she finally did speak. "James Sirius. That's his name."

Harry felt his breath catch as Ginny spoke, "James because he will be named after his grandfather who risked everything, even his own life to save the life of his son and his wife. You see, without James Potter then Harry James Potter would not have survived all those years ago. James because it's also his father's middle name, and without his father sacrificing his own life then so many more of us would not be alive today. Sirius, because it was Sirius who was James' best friend and brother in everything but blood. Sirius was the reason James was not so serious. Everyone needs some laughter in their life and a best friend who would rather die than to betray his friend. So that's his name, James Sirius Potter."

Harry heard the tears in Ginny's voice as she spoke just as he felt his own tears falling. He was unable to speak for several minutes as Ginny's words sank in. Harry had told Ginny everything he had learned about his own parents and their friends, every memory he had seen from Snape, the snippets he had learned from others like Hagrid and even Remus and Sirius before they had died, everything he knew about them he had told to Ginny. It was a measure of their love that Ginny knew just what that name would mean to Harry and the words she spoke to explain her choice confirmed that to Harry.

Harry sank further into the pillows and pulled Ginny closer to him. He kissed the top of her forehead once again and whispered into her hair, "Thank you. It's a perfect name and I couldn't be more honored that you chose that name for our son."

Moments later a young healer was sent in to check on the new mother and her son. What she found was a young family, Ginny Potter nestled against her husband Harry Potter, their tiny son, James Sirius Potter, who was born six weeks early tucked safely between the two of them, their arms entwined with each other and providing a protective cocoon around their son and all three of them fast asleep.

If there was anything that young healer learned in her first day of work was that this young family, despite their popularity and fame, had everything she wanted. Because in her mind, in the deepest places of her heart where she still believed in fairy tales and a prince saving the damsel in distress, this family showed her that this was the way love looks and that love was what she wanted more than anything.


End file.
